Titans West
by XxRin-sanxX
Summary: Everything is inside the chapter! *Apps CLOSED* ON HOLD!
1. Submit

_**Hi! Thank you all for taking a look! I am in need of about 15 OCs for an awesome story that I am making with the help of my awesome girlfriend and beta, Gentlemen 2.0!  
**_

_**1. NO Gary-Sues or Mary-Sues! If I feel you made a character that is either they will not be picked!  
**_

_**2. Be CrEaTiVe!  
**_

_**3. The most important... Enjoy! :D  
**_

* * *

Name:

Nickname:

Hero/Villian name:

Appearance (as much detail as possible):

Birthday:

Age:

Gender:

Personality (as much detail as possible):

Normal clothes:

Hero/Villian clothes:

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Good habits:

Bad habits:

Favorite Color:

Fear(s):

Romantic Relationship?:

Power(s):

History before becoming an hero/villian?:

Anything else:

My OC:

Name: Cameron M. Gadison

Nickname: Cammy, Cam or C.M.G

Hero/Villian name: Blade

Appearance (as much detail as possible): Ever since she was born she was sprouting out natural wavy BLUE hair with random streaks of black here and there. Her skin is very pale, if not even a tad bit blue in color. Her eyes are midnight blue and can look totally black at times and her pupils are split like a cat. She has millions of tiny scars that litter her black and three much larger scars. Two scars go from her left shoulder to her right hips and one that goes in the opposite direction.

Birthday: Feb. 29th.

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Personality (as detailed as possible): She is very sarcastic, witty and kind of vain. She thinks very highly of her looks and of her skills in battle. She is also very nosy and loves to be in others business and can be very flirty. She can also be kind and compassionate when she needs to be.

Normal clothes: She tends to wear a lot of v-neck shirts that show off her her ample cleavage when she is going to the club, either extremely tight skinny jeans and a cute - not to mention, short - skirt and heels that are no longer than 4 inches. Her normal clothes to just go out in is a short-sleeve, gray shirt with quotes from her favorite authors, poets, musicians, etc. And all of these clothes are stolen.

Hero/Villian clothes: She wears a gray cat suit that makes her even more flexible than she already is. Over that she wears regular denim jeans and a black hoodie. Her jeans are slightly baggy because she keeps her sword strapped to her right leg. Her boots are very heavy and big because a) she puts weights inside them and b) they are just naturally heavy boots.

Hobbies: She loves to go to bars to dance and whatnot (she gets in because she scares the sercuity with threats of burning their family alive). She loves to go swimming at night when no one is on the beach, the moon is out and shining and the stars twinkling. It makes her feel at peace.

Likes: To go the parties, teasing Phoenix (she loves her reactions), to go swimming, watch the stars, to flirt with Jinx, robbing places, killing people sometimes, etc.

Dislikes: People who have sticks up their butts (Freeza or Robin), being up in jail, when telepaths read her mind (it gives her a major headache), losing to anybody, etc.

Good habits: She tends to go for the kill whenever she can...which is often and she is very skilled at knowing when to leave a battle.

Bad habits: She sometimes can be too confident in her skills and that can lead to her downfall, can be caught staring at girls butt instead of kicking it,

Favorite color: Gray

Fears: She hates clowns with a total passion. She'll freeze up and it is the only thing that can make her that one of those high pitch, really girly screams. She also fears being in a closed area because she is clastrophobic, but not to the point she freezes, just makes her really bugged out and uncomfortable.

Romantic Relationship: Yes, with Phoenix. They have a rivalry and then blah and blah happen and they end up dating.

Power(s): She can controls a blue fire that can't be put out unless she wants it to or is knocked out. She is also incredibly fast- she can match the speed of Kid Flash.

Life (what was their life like before being a hero/villian?): Her life is literally a total blur before the age of 7 after waking from a strange coma. She met a swordsmen who helped her further develop her talents with a sword at age 9. It was there that she made her blade which she named Katana after a young girl who she saved from an attacker only a day after making her blade. That was her one and only time doing something heroic. She was always a villian, looting stores and killing innocent people for the heck of it and when she made that sword it just got a million times worse. She began an official villian after her first fight against the Titans West when she was younger.

Anything else: She has weights in her boots because she can go extremely fast and they slow her down to a normal pace. She only takes them out when she REALLY wants to hurt you. She also doesn't take them out of her boots because she is extremely light and it makes her easier to throw. Also, all of her victims have the letter 'C' craved into their back, it is to mark that she was their. She is just as skilled with her blue flame power as she is with her sword. Oh, and she is also a lesbian, but you probably figured that out!

Bina's OC:

Name: Rebecca Carters

Nickname: Beck or Re, she hates being called Becky or Becca.

Hero/Villian name: Living Ashes but mostly called Phoenix like 89% of the time.

Apperance (as much detail as possible): Human: Long black hair with a few scattered gray hairs, black eyes, tan-ish with scars that would never leave no matter how many times she was reborn. Half-Human, Half-Phoenix: Large, fiery wings, claws, embers for eyes and red feathers poking out of her skin along her arms, neck, back and a little on her legs. Her hair shortens and switches to orange with crimson strips and golden roots. Full Phoenix: Basically turns into a golden-eyed phoenix that would be about a foot taller than Cyborg.

Birthday: April 23, 1253

Age: 18 years old...when she was reborn in 1994.

Gender: Female

Personality (as much detail as possible): Independent, relaxed posture but doesn't talk unless spoken to,

Normal clothes: A black hoodie with dark jeans or a long-sleeved, red shirt and jeans but ALWAYS wear black boots.

Hero/Villian clothes: Night: Very dark red hoodie with two slits in the back for her wings and black yoga pants. Day: A (similar) bright red hoodie with regular blue jeans. ALWAYS has her black boots but also finger-less, red gloves and a matching mask that only covers her mouth and nose.

Hobbies: Flying just to feel the wind, lying down in her fire-retardant room to let the flames go loose and hangs out with Raven to meditate.

Likes: hot summer days, cloud/star-gazing, people who restrain their emotions (Raven) and often shows interest in Jinx.

Dislikes: water, cry-babies, people who are too cheery (Starfire) and having others pry about her past.

Good habits: Gives great advice but only to make others leave her alone. Often relies on instincts during a fight instead of worrying about losing or getting hurt (She fights a little better than Robin but forgets the value of a human's life and takes it too far as to nearly kill her opponent).

Bad habits: Tends to be a bit harsh when she starts having trouble controlling her feelings. She also flies ahead of anyone she happens to work with, thinking she could take care of herself if anything happened. Also, nearly kills whoever she fights because she forgets people are actually PEOPLE, not just something to kick around.

Favorite Color: Strangely blue considering she usually wears red and black.

Fear(s): Showing true emotions (she was raised to think emotions make others weak and was beaten as a child for it).

Romantic Relationship?: Usually single and independent but rarely shows feelings for others.

Power(s): She can fly (the wings aren't there just to look pretty), make molecules shake rapidly (in short, generates fire with her mind/body) and can make them vibrate to phase objects through one another (but causes nose-bleeds and pounding headaches until she faints).

History before becoming an hero/villian?: Her father abused both her and her mother for years. This caused her the believe men are much more harmful than women. Also, before her father met her mother, he courted a witch until they broke up and she put a curse on him. The curse was that his next spouse would bear a child engulfed in flame, hence, how she's a phoenix-girl. Whenever her tried sparking her fingers on fire (can't be burned) as a girl, her father called a freak and "punished" her for being different. Finally, she had enough and had a huge fire-burst, burning down the house and frying both her parents alive as she let out a loud scream.

Anything else: She's bi but doesn't get into a relationship much...or at all. Also, he does work with the Titans sometimes but Robin scolds her for putting the criminals in the ER for massive burns as well as other injuries. She thinks he scolds her because she knows that deep-down, he's jealous that she fights better than him. Could convert to being a villain but is not very likely. Jinx interests her because unlike others, she confuses her slightly (in other words: Jinx is a minx). She hangs out with Raven a lot because she understands her more than anyone else. Plus, when she's reborn, her old body collapses into ash and under it, lies a young 12-year-old looking girl.

* * *

**_Yeah, well, we need 2 more heroes for the Titans West and maybe a few heroes that are like Red-X and play by their own rules...for their team, themselves. We also need some bad guys to be in a group with Blade and one major bad guy that causes a real problem. Enjoy!_**


	2. Notice!

**Oh, stop submitting already! TOO MANY! Gentleman 2.0 and I shall sort out which heros/villains will be used and which shall be sent home. Apologies if you do get cut from this. Peace!**


	3. List!

**Heroes/Heroines/Villains Being Used:**

-Ace (Jasmine Napier)

-Shadow Marionetter (Lance Breaker)

-Nymph (Willow Evans)

-Dragon (Akari Chinatsu)

-Shadow Cat/Rogue (Katherine Al Ghul)

-Calliope (Calli Angelo)

-Soul Stepper (Alanna Grey)

-Paw (Alicia Travolt) **(I am sorry, my friend and I were having a slight misunderstanding. We're NOT changing her name to Foxy or Roxy, it was another character!)**

-Zero (Elle Trinity Rhodes)

-Crystalline (Kelsey Elizabeth Jones)

-Fallen (SkylarKata)

-Ulrich Theign (We're just going to call him Theign)

-Dean Michs **(Also known as "Blade" but we're going to have to change the name because Cameron Gadison already called dibs on the name. Either Batman-Defeats-All changes the name or we do, pick quickly before we make it "Puppy Chow!" XP Just kidding!)**

-Red Hood (Original DC villain)

-Quella (Kaithlyn Hooks)

-Realidad Reina (Carmen Muñez Y Reyes)

-Shadow (Shawna Valentine)

-Night Angel (Iznulia)

-Flame (Alessandra)

**We are incredibly sorry if you're character couldn't fit in, there wasn't much space in Titans North, West and South. East and Central are already covered by the show "Teen Titans" so...yeah...peace out!**


	4. Chapter 1

**Thanks to everyone for not eating us alive for taking so long! **

**Gentleman 2.0: Soooooo sorry for prolonging this. A few times, I almost dropped out of this story but XxRin-sanxX helped pull me back on board. Thanks, sorry and leave a review if you want.**

* * *

In the dead of night, around 3:30 am, no cars drove on the road. Not a soul was around, nothing but the ghostly whisper of the wind. The Egyptian Museum was full of beauteous artifacts, anicent texts and jewels worth more than gold...it was just begging to be robbed. Three shadows moved through the empty building with ease, subduing security guards without a problem.

"You want to take this one, Blade?" One of the fiery females suggested.

"Aww, how sweet of you!" she replied with a sarcastic smile.

Blade had her blue and black stripped hair in a messy bun, her dark blue eyes, which were spilt like those as a cats, were fixed on a guard before. The 16-year-old girl gave a sadistic smile to the muscular guard with his gun pointed her. A shimmering sword was slipped out of its hidden sheath on her right leg. With a swift movement, she was able to slice through the man's wrist, making him drop the gun. In a few seconds, his head rested on the tiled floor with his severed body and hand, which still clasped the gun, next to it. The girl looked at her clothes in mild disdain as she saw a pattern of blood on her clothes. Blade simply wore a black hoodie, slight baggy jeans and big leather boots that sported leather and a silver chain on the sides. "Think that's the last of them?" she asked.

The one named Dragon answered, "I don't hear anymore heart beats in the building, except ours, of course."

Dragon had dark red hair that was tied into a pony tail, crimson eyes that resembled those of a snakes, pale skin and Japanese facial structures. She had black boots reaching up to her theighs, black pants, a red grapling hook holster on her right leg, a red utility belt, red and black gloves and a red corset with black buttons in the front to the collar. A red and black cloth covered the chest, connecting to the side straps and buttons. The 16-year-old, just like her friends, was another fire-user. However, what made her unique was that she was just a little bit stronger, faster and could hear farther than anyone else could.

"Well, then let's get down to business." Flame walked passed the rest of them.

Flame had short, auburn hair, forest green eyes, a light complexion -but not as pale as the others- and very high cheekbones. She wore a tight, black, leather suit that covered everything below her neck, black gloves and matching boots but with the addition of harmless flames blossoming from under them. This girl, unlike the others, was more cold and distant than sarcastic and more fun to be around.

The three of them walked down the stairs and started stealing artifacts. Due to the fact that they took down the alarms, they broke the glass protecting the treasures without a second thought. However, there was one alarm no one ever remembered. The spider wed in the corner of ever room with a mechanical spider on it with a tiny camera in its back. It didn't take long for a team five people to arrive to the scene.

Ice crawled across the ground, easily freezing the floor. Not noticing the ice, Dragon and Flame slipped, falling on the ground. Blade, however, was able to climb on to one of the podiums for a jeweled necklace before the ice could reach her. She glanced at her teammates then towards the entrance. A smirk came to her face when she realized who were the assailants.

"Well, if it isn't Titans Pests." She mocked.

A fire ball flew in her direction from the shadowy entrance, "Our name is Titans West!" one of them snapped.

Blade easily deflected the fireball, greeting the team with a sadistic

smile. A reddish-orange blur swooped in from the darkness, plucking up the warrior and slamming her into the wall. The mysterious assailant was none other than the fiery Phoenix.

Phoenix would have looked like a normal 18-year-old girl if it wasn't for her large, red feathered wings and glowing, ember-like eyes. Her short hair was orange with red and yellow stripes, giving the appearance of actual fire. She wore a dark red hoodie with two slits in the back for her wings to fit through, red, fingerless gloves, black yoga pants and matching boots.

"Hey, sexy, how's it going?" Blade smirked, teasing the firebird.

Snarling, she tried throwing the younger girl across the room only to have a hand clasp on her wing and swing onto her back. The weight of Blade's heavy boots on her back made it very difficult to fly so it instantly took the bird down. She hit the ice-covered floor hard enough to hear something -most likely a few ribs- crack loudly. Pain surged through her but her clenched teeth kept her from making any agonized sounds. Before either of them could move, someone else had shoulder-bashed Blade off of her. With her off of Phoenix, she was able to curl up on the ground, holding her possibly broken ribs. That's what she gets for rushing in too early… again.

"Get off of her!" a voice rang out from under the attacker's mask.

Ace, the one that helped Phoenix, was dressed in a long sleeved bodysuit that was split to have one side black and the other white. On her left shoulder was a black ace of spades whist on her right hip was a white one that pointed downward. Her mask was split just as her bodysuit was. She had mismatching leggings as well as her boots but her gloves were both black.

"Make me!" Blade charged at the other girl, lighting her fists with blue flames.

As the two duked it out, the rest of the team dealt with the other two flaming females. The icy floor had already melted away to the regular tiled floor. Fireballs were chucked everywhere so it was difficult to keep the building from burning down.

A young man named Caster, wearing a fitted tuxedo, a mask that only covered his eyes and white gloves, practically yelled spells to both fight the troublesome two as well as douse the flames. He had a Brazilian skin tone, a fit body-build and rainbow-colored hair. The magician went back and forth between defending himself, using offensive spells and using water-based spells to put out any raging fires. The work was extremely tiring for him but he went on.

"Ego ligatis vinculis!" He commanded, a hand outstretched to Flame.

Out of nowhere, chains suddenly appeared, wrapping around her torso. She merely just smirked as her body heat skyrocketed, turning the metal bindings liquidy as it dripped to the floor. Free once more, she had an idea. Throwing a ball of fire at the decorative curtains, she bolted towards him. As he turned to extinguish the flames, she was able to use the distraction to tackle him to the ground. A scream ripped through his throat as her burning hot body singed his skin. Embers ate away at his suit exposing more skin to harm.

"Alex!" a voice shrieked his real name as a hunk of ice raced towards us.

The piece nailed Flame in the back of the head, rendering her unconscious. Finally, he was able to push her away, happy to still be alive. If it wasn't for the chunk of ice, he'd most likely start to be getting second degree burns! His gaze switched from the fierce redhead to his teammate, otherwise known as Freeza.

Freeza, wielding the harsh element of ice, turned back to her opponent. The cold-to-the-touch heroine wore a black bodysuit with long sleeves and leggings under blue shorts that reach mid-thigh and a tight blue shirt. The shirt has three buckles that repelled dark magic as well as anything demonic. The buckles looked like the ones Raven from Titans Central wore around her hips except silver with a thin line across each of them. Her shoes were black running shoes with blue laces. She had long black hair with grayish-blue tips, grayish-blue eyes and skin that was similar to the color of a penny.

"Try not to die this time!" she called to Caster.

Dragon, her adversary, already had fire crawling up her arms as she patiently waited for Freeza to get back in the game. It wasn't fair or honorable to attack someone without them looking. Once her attention was drawn back, she was greeted with a chain-like line of fire shooting straight at her. Instinctively, her hands rose and extinguished the fire with her icy powers. It was constant pile on between them, ice cancelling out fire only to have more to put out. If either one of them moved, one would be frozen or the other would be burnt to a crisp.

"Some help would be nice!" she yelled, keeping her concentration on Dragon.

"Busy!" Ace hollered, wrestling with Blade while throwing a few punches.

Phoenix struggled to get back to her feet, holding her ribs. Her face contorted in agony but quickly forced it away to help her team mate. She raised her arm to sling another fire ball but this time at Dragon. A spark flickered in her palm but it was too weak to ignite fully.

"Diluvium!" echoed in the room as a large wave of water flooded in.

The wave easily knocked around everyone in the museum, even the team. The elemental battle ended and so was the dispute between Ace and Blade. Then, the water faded away. Soaked to the bone, Blade jumped to her feet and tried to set her fists ablaze, enraged. That's when she noticed something peculiar. It wasn't working. With water everywhere, it was impossible to use her powers. She glanced at the other two, finding Flame still unconscious and Dragon shaking as well as powerless. The azure haired warrior swore under her breath and dashed for them. Snatching them by the back of their collars, she dragged them out before anyone else could recuperate. They were gone without a trace.

Phoenix, dripping from head to toe and furious, stomped over to Caster. Steam curled off her body, the rising temperature evaporating the water. Her hands curled into fists, restraining from socking him. "What the hell? I had it!" she snapped.

"Yeah, sure, you did. Freeza could have died if I didn't do anything and you were too weak-"

"I am not weak!" she shouted.

"Then actually do something next time!" he yelled back.

This wasn't the first time they fought so it didn't take long for them to be at each others' throats. However, this time, Phoenix ran away and out the door to take flight. She was gone, just like the villainous Fire Fighters. She flew back to their tower and ran back to her room. The second the door closed, flames busted out from her body. The room was vacant and fire-proof so there was no chance that she could burn down the tower from her room. It was the only place she could let out all the anger, to allow herself to be engulfed in flames. She wanted to scream until her voice gave out and punch the wall until her hands were broken, but settled for just sitting in the corner.

'_I don't belong,' _she thought. _'They all hate me just as much as I hate them. There's no more reason to stay here. I can't even help out in the fights. I'm useless here but like the flame, I'm nothing but destruction. Maybe it's time for a change in faith…'_

_**~.::.~**_

Meanwhile at the museum, Caster was using a repairing spell to fix the damage and heal the almost dead. He felt bad for yelling at Phoenix, but still felt that was what she needed to hear. With the place spotless, he turned to face the other two girls. They needed another male on the team, he was just drowning in estrogen that it wasn't even funny! He shook his head a bit and sighed, pulling himself away from his thoughts.

"What are we going to do about her?" he asked. "She's been acting up like this for weeks and only when the Fire Fighters are around."

"How do you know it's only them?" Freeza asked, curious as to how he'd be able to notice something she couldn't.

"Because when Realidad Reina or the vamp' girls are here, she actually fights," he groaned.

"Vamp' girls?" Ace rose an eyebrow under her mask.

"You know, Shadow and Night Angel?" Freeza pointed out.

"Oh yeah, now I remember, their bite hurt for the longest time!" Ace looked up, thinking back.

"Anyway, what are we going to do about Phoenix?"

"Maybe we should just let her blow off some steam." Ace grinned, making a reference to the steam her team mate was giving off "…or just let her sort it out for herself?" she suggested when no one even smiled at all.

"I guess that's what we're going to have to do." Freeza sighed.

They walked out of the museum, not having a clue what they were in for…

* * *

**Just saying to the people who've been waiting for their character to pop up but were disappointed not to find them in the first chapter, really sorry about that. But! To make it all better, I'll put the placement chart below so you guys know who's where.**

**Titans Central:**  
**-Robin -Starfire**  
**-Cyborg -Beast boy**  
**-Raven**

**Titans West:**  
**-Castor -Freeza**  
**-Ace -Shadow Marionetter (Coming soon!)**  
**-Phoenix**  
**-Nymph (Coming soon!)**

**Titans East:**  
**-BumbleBee -Speedy**  
**-Aqualad -Mas**  
**-Menos**

**Titans North:**  
**-Shadow Cat -(Male Hero: unkown, debating)**  
**-Calliope -(Male Hero: unkown, debating)**  
**-Soul Stepper**

**Titans South:**  
**-Paw -Zero**  
**-Crystalline -Fallen**  
**-Theign**

**Vigilantes:**  
**Ice Princess**  
**Glint**

**Villains:**  
**Jason Todd/Red Hood**  
**Cameron Gadison/Blade**  
**Akari Chinatsu/Dagon**  
**Flame/Alessandra**  
**Kathryn Hooks/Quella**  
**Carmen Muñez Y Reyes/Realidad Reina**  
**(vampire) Shawna Valentine/Shadow +**  
**(vampire) Iznulia/Night Angel**

**If you're unhappy about where your hero/villain/vigilante is, please notify us and we might get back to you guys on that! :D  
**


	5. Chapter 2

******IMPORTANT: We added more onto chapter 1 so there IS a fight scene and in the bottom notes, there's a placement chart of where your character is in the teams if you haven't seen it yet so go check it out!**

* * *

It was almost dawn when Alex Castro, otherwise known as Caster of Titans West, finished his extra training. After every mission, he'd practice his spell casting for 1 ½ hours and martial arts for until his body almost gave out. The air was cool and slightly brisk, feeling nice against the magician's heated skin as he walked into his dark bedroom. Without even turning on the light, he went straight to the bathroom door near the corner of his room. He winced as he peeled off his grey tank-top and discarded it in the hamper. The fight with the Fire Fighters left a few burn marks on his body but he decided against medical attention.

"_Diminuit dolor" _his voice echoed a little as the burns began to glow.

He shut his eyes, concentrating greatly on healing the wounds. Soon, the pink glow died down, leaving faint blotches of scared skin. Of course, there would have been no scars at all on his damaged body if he completed his training with his mother. His fists clenched as his teeth grinded down on each other at the reason why he didn't complete his training. The only thing he had left of her was a small spell book but that merely scratched the surface of magic. Walking out with only his pajama bottoms, he laid down in the bed and pulled the covers carelessly up to his hips. That's when he realized he wasn't alone.

"Freeza, what are you doing here?" he asked calmly.

"Because I knew you'd be here." she replied. "How did you know I was here?"

"It's never this cold in here. I actually kinda like it, we should get air conditioning but then again, Phoenix might have a problem with that. Wait, she sleeps on the roof so it wouldn't matter." he was lost in his own thoughts that he almost forgot about the girl in his bed.

He rolled onto his back, looking at her with almost bored eyes. She seemed upset...angry. Sitting up with his back against the head board, the young man sighed softly and listened to whatever she had to say. Her eyes drifted down, her clenched fists trembling. What was wrong with her? Why was she mad and was she mad at him?

"Why?" she tilted her head, curious. "Why are you so calm? I'm the bad guy, aren't I?"

His arm wrapped around her shoulder as an attempt to be friendly to her. Not long ago, Freeza was once a villain. She robbed banks, pick-pocketed and did basically everything to get money to afford a small apartment and food. After arresting her several times, Alex finally convinced her to use her ice-powers for good. The fact that she'd be living in a Titans Tower with a full fridge free of charge appealed to her more than stealing.

"I will physically hurt you." she threatened as he pulled his arm away.

"Right, sorry. Anyway, you've changed…sorta…you're a hero now."

She glanced up at him and into his hazel eyes as if searching in his soul. Letting out a deep breath, she turned around and rested her head on his chest. Her icy cool body stayed close to his, heat and cold clashing between them.

"I'm just not sure if I really can be all goody-goody when all I want to do is cause trouble." she sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

He felt a bit awkward with her in his bed and her head on his chest as if they were a couple. "Well, you just need to…adjust is all. I know it's hard but if you get sent back to jail, I can't bust you out again by saying 'I'll take you under my wing' or whatever."

She sighed again, " I'm bored, tell me a story"

"I don't know any." he stated flatly.

"Then make one up." she insisted.

He was quiet for a minute, "Once upon a time, there was a boy…"

"Named?"

"…Alex." he decided on finally telling her his past, hoping a bonding method would help her adjust. "He had a little sister named Kayla and a mom but the dad died of cancer when he was just a kid. But the family had a secret. The mom was a witch and the son was a magician. Kayla didn't have any powers so they…we thought she was special for not having powers to keep secret. Mom taught me a lot about magic but…" he trailed off.

"What happened next?" she asked.

"They died…both of them…" his heart felt a sharp ping at the memory.

"That sucks." she replied, "At least you know what happened to your mom." she murmured.

"What do you mean by that?"

She rolled over, propping herself up on her elbow. "My mom's running around somewhere in the world, probably screwing a few guys and doing a whole bunch of illegal things. She's even got a death penalty in India!"

"Wow…" Alex was surprised by this, apparently, no one bothered to mention anything about her family. "What about your dad?"

Her lips tightly pressed together as her eyes went down quickly, "I don't want to talk about him."

"I'm sorry…"

"For what? You didn't do anything…except arrest me a few times." she mumbled the last part to herself.

"I don't know, I just…feel bad for you."

That's when she got pissed. Having someone feeling bad for her made her feel inferior and that was one thing that she couldn't tolerate at all. A dagger made of ice formed in the hand as she got on top of him, holding it to his neck. It took every once of restraint in his body not to change expressions from sad to shocked. Rage tainted her once almost content eyes as the ice-blade neared his throat. His hands gripped her upper arms, pulling her closer.

"Go ahead" he said, catching her by surprise. "Kill me and I see my family while you go to jail again."

"What about the team?" she snarled.

"They can handle losing one or two of us."

Those words caused something within Freeza to feel even more fury. Growling, she threw the dagger into the wall and grabbed him by his broad shoulders. Her nails dug into his skin as if trying to merely make him feel pain without killing him. Still, his face never faltered. Warm blood oozed out from under her nails, trickling down.

"God damn it, why the hell are you like this?!" she screeched. "Don't you care at all whether you die or not? If you want to die so badly, you'll have to do it yourself!" she shoved him back into the headboard.

The both let go of each others' arms as she decided to leave until a hand grabbed her wrist. Her grayish-blue eyes returned to the boy to witness the smile on his face. Before she could speak, she was pulled down into an embrace. Confusion and bewilderment racked her brain, causing questions to form in her mind. Why was he doing this? Was he faking or telling the truth about wanting to die? Most of all, what stopped her from killing him?

"You passed." he whispered.

"What are you talking about?" she tried to push him away but stopped.

"I knew you wouldn't do it. The guys wanted to see if you'd kill someone even if they wanted you to. Congrats, Freeza, you're not the bad guy." he explained as he got out of bed, leaving her just sitting there. "Come on" he offered his hand to help her up. "It's gonna get weird if the guys find you in my bed."

Still a bit surprised, she crawled to the edge of the bed and took his hand. However, the girl's feet were all tangled up in the sheets so when she tried to stand, she toppled over. Startled, she cried out a high pitch squeal. The young man tried to catch her but was caught off balance. They fell to the floor with her landing on top of him. They were stuck like that for a second, staring into each others' eyes with their lips simply inches apart. The room was dead silent, nothing but the wisps of wind that circulated them. Alex, unintentionally, was using his powers to form a breeze in the room. It was an eerie yet slightly affective move.

"Freeza…" he whispered, breath-taken by her appearance.

Suddenly, the door to his bedroom flew open and the lights switched on. In the doorway stood two people, ready to fight. It was Phoenix and Ace, otherwise known as Rebecca and Jasmine. Apparently, they heard Freeza's yelp and took it as a cry for help. All they found was Freeza on top of a shirtless Alex on the floor with their lower regions blocked from their view. Their conclusion was simple and clear as day. They were having sex.

"Sorry!" Jasmine quickly pulled Rebecca back and slammed the door shut.

"Don't touch me" she recoiled her wrist from the other girl's grasp before walking off, disappointed there was no one to fight.

Jasmine just rolled her eyes and walked the other way but with a smile on her face. 'It was about time those two got together' he thought.

**-The next day- -Midnight-**

Caster stared at the bright screen of the advanced computer with tired eyes. He had been sipping hot coffee for the past hour, trying to keep himself awake. A few times, he could feel himself slip into a foggy state, drifting off before the impact of his forehead on the desk woke him back up. Sighing, he dragged himself away from the computer and into the bathroom to splash water on his face. The ice-cold liquid hit his face, feeling as if the cold seeped into him. It was as if the room turned into a freezer. He glanced back into the mirror, seeing Freeza standing behind him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Ah!" he jumped, a jolt sent through his body as he whirled around. "Don't do that!"

"But it woke you up, didn't it?" she smirked.

The taller boy in front of her leaned back on the sink, trying to slow his pounding heart back to a normal rate. However, the lights flashing to red and an alarm screaming down the wall didn't help at all. Realizing what the alarm meant, the two raced to the computer. There was an attack at the local bank. The computer registered the two villains attacking as Shadow and Night Angel, otherwise known as Iznulia and Shawna Valentine. These two were vampires, making them more dangerous than any robber the police could take on.

"Call Phoenix, I'll get Ace" Caster ordered, taking out his communicator and shutting off the alarm.

Earlier, Ace had gone off to the mall to see some friends but they hadn't seen Phoenix all day. Without being seen, she had slipped out for a midnight fly. Freeza called her on the way out the tower, Caster following shortly behind.

Phoenix picked up, "What do you want?" she asked with a harsh tone.

In the background, Freeza could hear another voice but couldn't make out the words. Still, she ignored it and informed her team mate of the situation. As the call ended, she couldn't help but wonder who was the person in the background? Phoenix preferred not to 'hang out' with others because she knew that one day, they'd die and she'd still live on. It was tragic but true.

In mere minutes, they were all at the bank. By the time they were there, there were a few innocent bystanders on the ground, weak and dying. They had puncture wounds one side of each of their necks with little blood left in their bodies. The vampiric females were in the vault, emptying the boxes of all their valuables into large burlap sacks.

Shadow, also known as Shawna Valentine, had her brown hair in a tight bun with braided, white yarn falling out if it and ended near her waist. She wore a dress that flowed just above her knees with film-like straps over her shoulders, black gloves that came up to her elbows, a black mask and matching ankle boots. Her heavily lashed, silver eyes wandered towards the team as she smiled. Whenever her jade eyes turned silver, it was almost like a warning that she already drank blood. Blood gave her the abilities of telepathy, telekinesis as well as the power to fly. She was more dangerous than ever with just a single drop of the crimson life.

"Ize, babe, we got company." she told her accomplice who was also her girlfriend.

Night angel, or Iznulia, flipped her long, neon green hair behind her shoulder to glance at the team with her golden eyes. She wore a purple dress with a long, black/red cape that had the collar pointed up. She definitely looked unusual but that was most likely her goal. Her eyebrows wiggled flirtatiously at Caster, admiring his strong build.

"Dibs on the one in the tux" she winked.

"Back off, bitch" Freeza growled unexpectedly.

"Make me" Night angel laughed.

* * *

** IMPORTANT: We added more onto chapter 1 so there IS a fight scene and in the bottom notes, there's a placement chart of where your character is in the teams if you haven't seen it yet so go check it out!**


End file.
